mascotiafandomcom-20200215-history
Meddo
Meddo was a region of Maskotia, long ago absorbed by the abyss. It existed in the Archaic Times, and will reemerge in the age of Mortal Maskotia. Meddo still exists within the Absorbed Realm. It was located far in the direction that is generally accepted as wessssssssssst... Just below Gamog. Summary *'Name' - Meddo *'Biomes' - Temperate Fields, Temperate Forest, Great Lake, Mountain Scrubland, Flooded Plains, Wasteland, Cursed Woods *'Neighboring Regions' - Gamog, Minn, Sparklebrook *'Official Element' - Blight *'Guardian Sprite' - Medoah *'Population Density' - Low (Absorbed Realm) *'Tectionic Activity' - Low Meddo is full of tales of paranormal activity, haunting hellions, and deadly wildlife. Here are some of the tales that chase wanderers away from this deceptively-pleasant looking land. Gaahajra Fungus grows here, and is known to infect the brains of vertebrates. Once the fungus has entered the creature or person's system, their mind will be affected, and they will immediately commit suicide. The fungus then envelops the body, feeds off of it, and releases airborne spores to infect its next victim. Wrathmold was once said to grow in the area, though it hasn't been sighted in centuries. This odd living material would envelop creatures and control their actions, giving them only one instinct: to attack and disembowel anything that moves. Wrathmold can be cured only in its earliest stages. After a few hours, the victim is forever changed by it, and must be mercy-killed. And the most known and feared tale of all is that of the Death Tailors. These shady beings stalk and follow anyone who enters the region, and bide their time. They wear garb made from bones, rotting flesh, entrails, dung, and other disgusting clumps of organic material. They take great interest in new potential material, and will watch and wait for creatures to succumb to the poisons of the land, then tear them apart and wear them. It is thought that many tribes of Death Tailors have taken to killing their own material, which includes unfortunate travelers. Notable Locations *'Zenith Woods' - This green forest transforms over night, as the deciduous trees here can retract their leaves into their stems when the sun goes down. All sorts of glowing fungi light the forest floor, and many creatures of varying size and shape prowl the area. Many, many myths of supernatural phenomena permeate this land, and it is very rarely explored. *'Nadir Plains' - These breezy meadows are pleasant by day, but become eerie at night. The strange grasses here retract into the ground by night to avoid nightly grazing from herbivores. Lit by the moon, the formerly tranquil grasslands become a windy wasteland, which is full of prowling beasts. *'The Strid's Mouth' - This odd clearing in the Zenith Woods has a beatuiful spring flowing up from it which waters the rest of the region. The water here eventually makes its way to the great lake, and is a beautiful source of fresh, clean tasting water. The entire region relies heavily on this one spring, and in the past, the region has endured death and ruin from the pollution of it. *'Chokehold Forest - '''During the day, this forest holds a treasure of scientific and paranormal secrets, entangled in the roots of the blackened trees that make up this area. As night falls, the shadows seem to come alive as all sorts of biological wonders dreamt up by Medoah herself scamper between the roots. In a few cases, stories of the trees themselves taking explorers for their own sustainance has been told, with only the crumbling skeletons left within the frame of the roots. The cause of death seems to be strangulation, as the cold, constricting roots take many explorers of the area. *'Miridian Caverns - 'These huge, dark, and damp caverns seem endless, as the remains of explorers are found far within it's reaches. Every sort of subterranean organism you can think of (excluding the vertabrates) inhabits this place. One simple fall and you are sure to be eaten alive. *'Meddoan Depths - '''After so far long traversing the Miridian Caverns, you begin to find that every single separate complex of caves joins up into one huge single opening. The ground, you will find, is not rock, but water. Every so often, a bubble may appear, or a short flash of bioluminescence. These are the Meddoan depths, an entire underground ocean, and nobody knows how deep they are, or what entities lurk beneath the eerily still surface. An entire ecosystem lurks beneath, but visibility is so low and death so quick, that nobody has had the chance to document it. The water itself is said to taste bitter and unforgiving, which says something about the creatures beneath. Native Flora and Fauna Modern research has yet to be done in this area, though texts tell of many fungal and plant species, some of which are animate. A few large grazing animals and predators are known to exist, and it is thought that Eclipse Demons thrive here. Geology Completely unknown. Category:Places Category:Region Category:Mascotia